1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to detection apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gas appliance detection apparatus wherein the same is arranged to detect gas fumes relative to spillage or roll-out relative to the appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas spillage or spill is related relative to gas fumes that are directed relative to an environment of a gas appliance due to a flue having restriction therewithin. Roll-out is directed to fumes that are backed up at the flame portion of the appliance such as in a gas water heater in such conditions as a baffle portion of the appliance leading to the flue or chimney is subject to restriction. Such detection is mandatory at both positions of the appliance to insure detection of gas that may be directed into an environment of the gas appliance leading to physical injury relative to their inhalation and the like.
The prior art switch structure for effecting discontinuance of operation is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,294 to Dries wherein the thermal safety cut-out switch is provided permitting for its manual reset.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,415 to Weber sets forth a gas appliance shut-off method using switch structure incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved gas appliance detection apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.